Misje (Patapon)
W tym artykule opisane są wszystkie misje w grze "Patapon". Opis Nietrudno wytłumaczyć, czym są. Przechodząc je posuwa się w fabule (ogółem składającej się z misji) oraz zapoznaje z historią Pataponów. Każda misja to kolejna bitwa. Zdobywa się też na nich materiały oraz ekwipunek, co pozwala na rozwijanie armii. Odblokowuje się je poprzez zbieranie specjalnych przedmiotów lub przechodzenie innych misji. Niektóre z nich można powtarzać, wówczas zmieniają nazwę z poziomu na poziom i stają się trudniejsze. Oznaczenia misji Każda misja jest na Mapie Świata oznaczona specjalnym symbolem, wskazującym, jakiego typu jest to bitwa i z czym/kim się na niej walczy.thumb|Fabularna bitwa Fabularna bitwa Symbol tego typu misji przedstawia zakrzywiony, czarny miecz na różowym tle. Oznacza to, że toczy się na niej walkę z fabularnymi, słabszymi przeciwnikami, zwykle piechurami i oficerami (ale nie z bossem). Nie można jej powtarzać, zwykle po pierwszym przejściu znika lub zostaje zastąpiona przez inną misję.thumb|left|Polowanie Polowanie Misja oznaczona kawałkiem mięsa na kości, z zielonym tłem. Nie pojawiają się na niej rzadne wrogie jednostki, a zwierzęta łowne. Trzeba wykazać się nie tylko zmysłem taktycznym, ale i sprawnością, by je upolować. Niektóre stworzenia bywają jednak agresywne i potrafią stanowić zagrożenie. Misja tego typu nigdy się nie zmienia, zawsze pozostaje taka sama.thumb|Starcie z bossem Starcie z bossem Oznaczenie misji tego typu to pomarańczowe oko z cienką, czarną źrenicą. Walczy się z bossem, czyli pojedynczym, potężnym przeciwnikiem. Akcja się kończy, gdy przeciwnik zginie. Misje tego typu można powtarzać, jednak po pierwszym przejściu zmieniaja nazwę, a każda kolejna powtórka jest coraz trudniejsza.thumb|left|Ratunek Ratunek Misja bardzo podobna do fabularnej walki. Oznaczona jest Pataponem z podniesionymi rękami, oraz napisem "HELP" ("POMOCY") na żółtym tle. Jest tylko jedna misja tego typu, trzeba na niej nie tylko walczyć z wrogami, ale też gonić ich i pokonać w określonym czasie.thumb|Eskorta zaopatrzenia Eskorta zaopatrzenia Oznaczona Pataponem podnoszącym kamień (na niebieskim tle), misja tego typu podobna jest do ratunku, ale zamiast gonić powóz należy go eskortować. Jeśli zostanie zniszczony, misja zostanie przegrana. Pogoda Na wielu misjach panuje określony rodzaj pogody. Jest zmienny, czasem zmienia się podczas misji. Choć to tylko element tła, mający na celu urozmaicenie rozgrywki, potrafi wpłynąć na przebieg misji. Czasem odpowiednia pogoda jest niezbędna do przejścia poziomu lub odkrycia jego tajemnic. Pogodę można też zmieniać samemu, za pomocą Cudów Juju.thumb|left|166px|Na misji wieje wiatr Brak pogody Zero zmian pogodowych, nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Nic nie wpływa na rozgrywkę. Wiatr Na Mapie Świata widać wówczas pasemka wiatru, a od czasu do czasu przelatuje listek. Oznacza to, że na misji będzie wiał wiatr (zwykle na niekorzyść gracza), który zmienia trajektorię lotu pocisków. Często pojawia się sam z siebie. Ponadto występuje podczas innych rodzajów pogody, z którymi się krzyżuje.thumb|164px|Na misji pada deszcz Deszcz Na Mapie Świata widać szarą chmurę, z której lecą krople deszczu. Oznacza to, ze na misji będzie padał deszcz, który tak naprawdę nic nie wnosi. Dopiero na pustyniach staje się niezbędny, bo bez niego strzelają z niej gejzery rozgrzanego piachu. Wilgoć w powietrzu czasem wyciąga też rozmaite stworzenia z ukrycia (na polowaniach).thumb|left|165px|Na misji panuje burza Burza Burza wygląda tak samo jak deszcz, z taką różnicą, że jest obfitsza, a co jakiś czas uderzają pioruny. Jednostki trafione gromem zostają wprowadzone w Zachwianie, Podpalone oraz otrzymują niskie obrażenia. Błyskawice uderzają w różne miejsca, rażąc zarówno wrogów, jak i jednostki gracza. Potrafi namieszać w szykach, gdy pioruny trafiają wrażliwe jednostki. Na pustynie i zwierzęta wpływa tak samo, jak deszcz. Lista misji Oto wszystkie misje w grze, ułożone w kolejności, w jakiej można je przechodzić (z dodatkowymi wykonywanymi jak najszybciej): Prolog: Patapons Come Home Prolog całej gry, wyglądający bardziej jak filmik niż jak rozgrywana misja. Ale i gracz musi odegrać swoją rolę, polegającą na tchnięciu w Pataponów nadziei. Na prologu poznaje się historię oczatego plemienia oraz uczy się dowodzenia Pataponami. Misja 1: Hunting on Patata Plain Proste polowanie na pospolite stworzenia (Kacheeki i Mochichi). Odbywa się na nim nauka piosenki ataku PonPonPataPon. Ponadto odnajdywany jest tam Wep, z którego (po pewnym czasie) uzyskiwany jest ciekawy skarb... Misję tą trzeba przejść w fabule dwa razy. Po pewnym czasie zamiast niej pojawia się misja "Convoy Escort", a po jej przejściu znów zaczyna się polowanie. Misja 2: Escape from Isolation Pierwsze w grze poważne starcie, na śmierć i życie. Jednak malutka grupa Pataponów ma duże szanse na przełamanie kamiennych murów, albowiem wspiera ich legendarny wojownik... Na koniec starcia przekazuje Pataponom swoją pamięć, dzięki czemu mogą szkolić tarczowników, czyli wojowników klasy Tatepon. Ponadto odblokowana zostaje pierwsza minigra, prowadzona przez Pana Pakapona. Misji tej nie można powtarzać, zamiast niej pojawia się misja: Misja 3: Zigotons Strike Back Kolejne starcie z Zigotońskimi siepaczami. Tym razem nie otrzymuje się pomocy od niebios, należy wykorzystać siły klasy, jaką otrzymaliśmy w poprzedniej misji. Ogółem jest to bijatyka bez dużego znaczenia fabularnego. Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Misja 4: Crack the Zigoton Fort! Misja podobna do "Escape from Isolation". Tak samo walczy się na niej z licznymi piechurami wroga obwarowanymi w dużych fortyfikacjach. Otrzymuje się też kolejną pomoc od niebios, także w postaci bohatera prezentującego Pataponom siłę jego stylu walki. Na misji tej poznaje się klasę Yumipon (oraz ją odblokowuje), a także uzyskuje się nową piosenkę: ChakaChakaPataPon, pieśń obrony. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Treningi Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów